Friends Like These
by Dimitri's.Smexi.Shewolf
Summary: Random oneshots focussing on Rose and her friends, and the crazy stuff they get up to on a daily basis, and when they need each other most. RxD, LxC, SxA & others. None of them expected that life would be this way, but they'll always have each other.


**Hey everyone :) I'm back with a new story, obviously. Read The Indigo Spell the day it came out, loved it, and felt like writing this. Took a while to put up because of revision for exams next week :3  
This story will be made of random oneshots focussing on Rose and her friends, and the crazy stuff they get up to. Will probably be quite silly in places :P Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**This first oneshot is dedicated to ****YueShadow****, my best friend, who selflessly ran all the way into town after school to buy me TIS the day it came out. You're the best :D Be sure to check out her stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_This is by far your most screwed-up idea ever...I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

**RPOV**

Adrian and I were sitting at our gang's favourite cafe in Court, just finishing lunch. Though I had a finished work for the day, Dimitri still had a couple of hours of gate duty left. Because of this, I was keeping Adrian company whilst he waited for Sydney to come out of a meeting. It was rare for Alchemist meetings to be held at Court, but with the whole 'improving relations' between the humans and Moroi that had been going on lately, they were making efforts to integrate the two parties.

We were just finishing off our huge slushies when Adrian got a text. He looked up once he had finished reading it.  
"She's just got out of the meeting, but here dad 'wants a word.'"

I grimaced. "That doesn't sound good."

"You don't know the half of it. That man makes my on pathetic excuse for a father look good."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next 10 minutes, until I saw Adrian look over my shoulder and smile.  
"Hey, Syd..." He trailed off.  
I turned around to see Sydney storming towards us. Adrian pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down heavily. She didn't speak at first.

"Sage, what happened?" He asked gently.

After a few seconds, she let out a deep breath and spoke quickly.  
"The meeting was about improving Moroi and Alchemist relations, and my dad sat there looking disapproving the whole time. Then, when it finished, he pulled me aside. He said that 'just because they wanted to improve human/vampire relations, they would never allow human/vampire _relationships'_.  
Then he said that I was a disgrace to my family and my order, and that not only had I picked the worst species, but the worst type of the worst species. I told him that you weren't like that, and that the Moroi just loved to talk and spread rumours, but he said he 'didn't listen to what the vampires said, he could see the truth with his own eyes.' Then he just walked away."  
Sydney looked like she wanted to cry, but was strong enough to hold it back. Adrian pulled her into a hug.

I was furious. How dare he say those things about Sydney, Adrian, and non-humans in general? He made us all out to be Strigoi.  
Something had to be done.

"Maybe I should get Abe to have a word with him..." I suggested.  
Sydney looked horrified.

"Maybe not..." Adrian replied. "But I could compel him into thinking he's being chased by... rabid ninja bunnies?"

I snorted. "Rabid bunnies? You want rabid Canadian geese, my friend." I tried to think of something else.  
A moment later, I felt an evil grin spread over my face. Sydney and Adrian looked scared.  
I crooked my finger, silently telling them to come closer. They did, leaning over the table, and I revealed my master plan.

Once I'd told them my genius idea, I sat back in my chair, letting them absorb the awesomeness.

A minute later, Adrian spoke.  
"This is by far your most screwed-up idea ever" He paused "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Smiling triumphantly, I turned to Sydney. The smile on her face said it all.  
"Let's do this."

**SPOV**

15 minutes later, Adrian and I were hiding round the corner by the guest housing my father was staying in tonight with the other Alchemists.

I heard the door open, and my dad's voice.  
"Hathaway, isn't it?" He asked without interest. He blatantly knew it was her- everyone knew who Rose was, but he was just trying to act like he was too good to be associated with an evil, lowly Dhampir.

"That's right. Would you mind accompanying me for a quick walk?" She asked politely.  
The sigh that followed made it obvious that he _did _mind very much. But if he knew Rose at all the politeness with which she asked would have been an instant tip-off.

Rose walked round the corner first, and promptly melted into the shadows, ending up right next to me.  
My dad rounded the corner, looking confused when Rose was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hathaway?" He asked uncertainly.

Just then, there was a strange hiss, and a shadow descended from the roof.  
Raising his arms dramatically, the figure's red-lined cape billowed around him.  
"I vant to suck your blud!" He said in a ridiculous accent.  
My dad backed up against the wall, and the chalky white vampire lunged towards him, blood-coated fangs exposed.

My father hit the floor a second later, passed out cold.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Rose laughing behind me, I knelt down beside him.

The 'vampire' was in hysterics, wiping the smeared fake blood off his face.  
"That was freaking brilliant!" The 'vampire' shouted. "Best prank ever!"

Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Ever heard of modesty, Adrian?" She asked, before pulling the cape up over his head so he couldn't see.

Adrian emerged from the flapping fabric, spitting a pair of plastic fangs into his hand.  
"Yeah, but you have to admit that was awesome! My acting was flawless."

Now I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Adrian. It was. But you still have one more thing to do before he wakes up."  
Grinning, he pulled a piece of paper and red gel pen out of his pocket, and scribbled a note on it, before dripping fake blood on the corner.

I bent over to read the note where it was resting on my dad's chest.  
_Thanks for the plasma, but it was a little bitter for my liking- you really should believe a vampire on this one. Sweeten up, lily liver!~ Count Spectacular._

Rolling my eyes again I took Adrian's arm, pulling him away from the scene, Rose following.

After we had rounded the corner into the sunlight, Rose and Adrian stopped to hi-five.

I smiled indulgently at them, acting like little kids. However, when they turned to hi-five me, I found myself holding up my own hand, and slapping theirs back with just as much zeal. Well... I guess it was kind of funny.  
**  
**

* * *

**Well, that was a really random one :3 I got the Adrian-vampire idea off my friend, so thanks for that! V-I hope I did it justice, if not, yell at me at school :P  
Over and out, people! x**


End file.
